


Fan fiction

by Querion



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Wierd sexy things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-08-04 09:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion
Summary: Captain Kathryn Janeway is a closeted fan fiction writer. In her story she is overpowered by a certain blonde ex Borg drone. Janeway falls asleep at her computer where she dreams and lives her story. As if that was not enough, in her slumber she leans on the "send" button and the story goes to all the senior staff...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Have you ever dreamed about a fan fiction you have read or written? Well, you`re not alone. Muaha ha ha!!

"Captain`s personal log. I just stopped by Sandrine`s and i wish i didn`t! There i was playing poker because i felt lucky, only to find "Her" there. Her golden mane caressing her shoulders in soft waves. Can you imagine i was playing against her? She was wearing a pink tank top which was rather fetching but i think it was a bit too snug for her generous, er, assets. One second she was leaning forward, cue in hand, with a serious expression on her face and ready to strike. The next second she raises herself to her full height and shakes her hair as if in slow motion. Time stood still as i figured out where i was! So embarrassing. I got distracted and she won! I have never been beaten by anyone in pool or velocity. I think my winning days are over. Perhaps i will order her to my quarters. I will replicate a pool table so that the two of us should play. I demand a rematch. Correction. I will order a rematch! Computer, delete last entry. 

 

You probably think that i am going crazy? It`s the Doctor`s fault. He thinks i have pent up energies which need releasing. I wonder if he`s trying to tell me something? Hmm! Anyway, back to my little distraction problem. I decided to start writing imaginary stories about people i admire. I thought it would be therapeutic. You see, there are a few people on the ship i admire. Tuvok is one of them. His cool and collected demeanor in stressful situations gives me the reason to fight on in this goddamned quadrant."

"There is also another individual who i admire the most. She is the one i have been writing stories about. She is beautiful and collected. I wonder whether she thinks the same of me? I have seen her look at me in a certain way, almost as if she wants to say something then she stops herself or censors herself and say something about the weather! Goodness, who taught her that? Probably the ancient British. The Borg Collective have finally assimilated tea lovers of the Alpha Quadrant! That made me laugh.

"I think i will hide in my quarters for a while until the next scandalous thing happens on the ship and my embarrassing fan fiction reveal will be yesterday`s news. Here is the embarrassing story i wrote":

 

It was a cold night. Heavy drops of rain pelted the stained glass windows of the old chapel. There were rows of pews on either side of the small chapel, the front one to the left was currently occupied by the lone auburn haired woman. Katie continued to sit, unmoved, by the lightning strikes and roaring of thunder outside. She was staring at some unknown fixed point at the altar. She knew that it would only be a matter of time before the villagers will find her hiding here. Katie, the witch, will be tied to the stake and burned. All insults known to man will be thrown at her. Even the women will join the men in degrading her. Yes, Katie, the witch, knew her fate very well. Suddenly a particularly bright lightning struck very near the small chapel. Katie knew this because the old oak tree was set alight. Then the most frightening thunderous sound Katie had ever heard in her forty seven years of existence followed the lightning strike. One of the glasses in the window broke, forcing the gale force wind to rush through. All the small lit candles were immediately put out, leaving the larger ones standing and obediently continued to glow. Katie`s only reaction to all this was a twitch of a jaw muscle. As she continued to stare at the fixed point in front of her, her vision blurred, or so she thought.

"We are Borg. Your biological and technological distinctiveness will be added to our own. Resistance is futile."

Katie Janeway was surprised and fascinated by this strange chant. It sounded like a war chant but very definitive in its utterance. Who are these people. The witch decided to investigate. Curiosity has always been her greatest strength and weakness. She had gained great amount of knowledge through curiosity. She had strange drawings of contraptions and had made simple equipment for domestic use. Katie had done research on agriculture and had found ways to improve crops. Yet villagers did not trust her.

 

It all started when Katie was seventeen years old. She, her father and her betrothed, Justin Tighe, went to try out a new plough on newly trained water buffaloes in the field far from the village of San Fran. The buffaloes had trampled on Edward, Katie`s father and Justin, as he tried to save the older man. Katie had lost both men in one day. From then on she became bitter, riddled with guilt, blaming herself for the men`s deaths. She vowed not to be married but dedicated her life to improve life in the village. She had plunged herself wholeheartedly into research and was clearly successful. Some villagers became jealous and decided to spread rumours of Katie being a witch, that she obtained and summoned knowledge from the Queen of Darkness herself. The villagers banished Katie from the village for they did not want any dealings with the accursed witch. So Katie had moved to the forest near the chapel which she often visited.

 

Back in the present rain continued to batter the thatched roof of the small chapel. Katie heard the chant again: "We are the Borg. Your biological and technological distinctiveness will be added to our own. Resistance is futile." Katie stood up from the pew and walked towards one of the windows. She saw a large silhouette dotted with green lighting. It was a cube shaped, even though Katie did not know how she knew this. She continued to watch as the cube slowly lowered itself from the sky to just above the chapel`s thatched roof. Katie wondered whether she should go out in the rain and welcome them inside. That idea was quickly discarded when she saw beings appearing seemingly out of thin area. They looked human enough to her, a little ugly but still human, she mused. Katie`s curiosity had overtaken her once again. She knew she should ran out of the chapel, to safety but where should she go? The villagers of San Fran had banished her. 

 

Katie watched as the dark figures in some sort of black and green armour with a red light for an eye walked quickly around the chapel as if seeking for something, someone. Katie gasped as she realised that she was probably the only human around therefore the machine people would be looking for her. She gasped and pulled her robes up from where they were tangled between her legs and was about to start running. She felt a cold hand grasping her left arm.

"This human female is the one we seek. Designation: Janeway. Your distinctiveness will be added to our own. Resistance is futile."

"I`m not resisting." Katie said reasonably as she was dragged by one of the beings. "Where are you taking me?" She asked conversationally, not at all what she felt.

"To meet our leader, Seven of Nine, Tertiary Adjunct of Unimatrix Zero One." Suddenly Katie`s surroundings disappeared. She reappeared inside a large dank building of sorts. Lots of machine people walked around doing chores. They did not pay any attention to Katie and her captor. After going through mazes and corridors they arrived in front of a throne of sorts. Mechanical contraptions rearranged themselves into a beautiful blonde woman. The blonde woman stood in front of Katie and placed her hand behind her back.

"You are species 5618, Human. Instruct us how to play. We wish to make love." Katie was shocked. She did not know whether to laugh or be embarrassed by the strange request but she knew one thing. She was not going to pass up a chance to worship this female.

"Yes, i will instruct you to play." Katie replied simply. She watched in fascination as the tall female started to disrobe. 

 

Katie did the same. 

On the bridge, Tom Paris left his post and quickly walked to his friend, Harry Kim, the Operations Officer to offer him a padd.

"Hey, Harry? Look what i`ve found. A fan fiction. I think it`s romantic. Wanna read it?" 

 

Harry took the offered padd and started to discreetly read it from under the Ops board. He did not want Chakotay, the first officer to find out what he was reading.

 

In the mess hall the room was unusually lively as crew men and women were seen reading padds. The Doctor hailed Tom Paris to come and lend him a hand in sick bay as a few crew men and women were mysteriously reporting to sick bay with nose bleeds and other facial injuries. The Doctor wondered what was going on, he wondered worriedly and told Tom to get on with the dermal regenerator and bone knitter. Tom smiled as he remembered reading about the 21st century smart phone zombies.

"Don`t worry, Doc. It`s only a craze. It`ll pass." The EMH looked more puzzled causing Paris to sigh dramatically. He will have to spell it out to the Doc later.


	2. Doubts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Janeway is on three days leave. She continues reflecting on her life, her love life or lack of it. She also reveals her personal doubts, her wants and needs as a woman sans the pips.
> 
> Seven of Nine desperately wants to talk to Janeway but doubts about herself.

"Kathryn Janeway, personal log. The following day, as i sat on the bridge, i felt all eyes on me. Ensign Harry Kim kept clearing his throat, as if he wanted to say something, then when i discreetly looked at him, from the periphery of my vision, i could see that he was indeed staring at me. I remember sighing inwardly. That was worse than the day at the academy when i was caught kissing Jasar. Correction, she kissed me. It was also the talk of the class...for weeks. That was until the carefree Jasar had stood up in front of the class and announced our relationship and told, more or less ordered everyone, to "get a life" and leave us alone. Perhaps i should summon Jasar`s spirit, bless her heart, and tell my senior staff to "get a life" and stop speculating their captain`s private life. Goodness, am i not entitled to a simple private life and a bit of fantasy like everyone else?" Computer, pause log." 

 

The computer beeped its obedience. Kathryn felt like her three days leave were an eternity. The captain was not used to taking any time off work, more like her blonde crewman. Janeway still wore her night gown over her satin pink night dress and bed socks. She headed to the replicator and summoned the computer to produce a steaming hot cup of coffee which was delivered onto the receptacle. She snorted when she noted the likeness of her life of summoning the replicator or to order her crew to do her bidding, to the life of the witch Katie Janeway in her story. As the woman turned away from the replicator to go and sit at her computer to continue with her log entry, she heard another sound from the replicator. She turned around to see a plate covered in aluminium foil. So the captain took the plate and sat at the desk. She tore at the aluminium foil and curiously peered at the plate`s contents. Janeway was sure that she was either living her story or she was going crazy.

 

There on a large red plate were some strawberries, splayed provocatively to look like a woman`s intimate regions, beside them were tangerine slices along the strawberries fiercely protecting the strawberries within. Two grapes stood proudly further away. The ensemble was completed by two peeled bananas jutting out from either side of the plate which suspiciously looked like legs. Kathryn`s jaws lost cohesion as she wondered at what was going on. She wondered whether this was Q`s influence? Or was it the computer malfunctioning again. Strange computer malfunctions did occur especially in this god forsaken quadrant. Her mind went back to the earlier weeks in the Delta Quadrant, when she had started seeing and hearing holo characters walking on Voyager`s corridor. She shook her head and dismissed the possibilities of this happening. This particular `malfunction` was too perfect , was too efficient.

 

Too efficient? Janeway snorted again. Soon Kathryn was clearing her throat and wheezing as she spat out the coffee she had just sipped from her cup as realisation downed on her. The whole plate of fruit incident was too efficient to be a coincidence with her story, or dream.

 

EARLIER IN THE DAY

 

Seven of Nine, Voyager`s ex Borg crewman, was busily working in astrometrics. She had recently found out an efficient route for Voyager to traverse as the ship continued her way home. The route was void of planets and there were least anomalies seen according to the powerful sensors she and Harry Kim had constructed. Seven did not like seeing captain Janeway confronting hostile species. It was inefficient and unproductive. Traversing through quite spaces meant that she and the captain will find more time for philosophical discussions. The truth was that the Borg woman wanted to discuss some personal issues which involved strong feelings she had for the captain. Seven had also read the romantic and `hot` story which Tom Paris had found in his inbox. In the staff meeting, following the captain`s accidentally sending her personal story to the senior staff, Commander Chakotay had strongly ordered the senior staff to delete the story thinking that it may have been an alien computer virus masquerading as a cute lesbian romance story. Seven thought the commander was deliberately being obtuse. How could such a lovely story be `an alien virus?` Truly he was obtuse. 

 

The Borg woman went about her day as efficiently as she possibly could, however, she could not shake her mind off the story she had just got from the chief engineer, Lieutenant B`Elanna Torres. Torres had downloaded it to a small padd so that she could read it later. Susan Nicoletti thought that was a wonderful idea so she too did the same. In no time the engineering team had Janeway`s fan fiction on padds, including Ensign Vorik, the Vulcan crewman. As Seven walked into Engineering she was surprised to see the whole team going about their duties but they all had personal padds either in their hands or beside their stations. The Borg raised and eye brow.

"Lieutenant Torres, are personal padds regulation now?" Seven was now standing in front of the half Klingon lieutenant, hands behind her back and a raised eye brow.

"No, yes, i mean, there`s a cute story called a fan fiction. Do you want to read it? It was sent to all the senior staff. Didn`t you get it?" B`Elanna doubted Seven had not receive the story.

"I did see it but i deleted it as the commander suggested. It may be an alien virus masquerading as a cute lesbian love story." The blonde said.

"Don`t you think commander Chakotay was being deliberately obtuse by saying that?" B`Elanna said, challenge colouring her voice.

"I...was just attempting to protect the captain`s privacy." Seven said unconvincingly. Torres raised an eye brow causing her forehead ridges to also rise up her face.

"That`s so romantic, Seven. We all know about you and Janeway. You`re both so protective of each other. I wonder what`s going on between you?" Torres prodded the forbidden subject. She had been observing the two women for months and had come to her own personal conclusion which she would rather not admit to, just yet, but the matter seemed to want to force its way out of her system right then.

"Romantic? What do you know about the captain and i?" Seven said in a low but deadly voice which interestingly mimicked Janeway`s when she wanted to silence a wayward crewman.

"I, er, nothing really. So how can i help you this morning?" B`Elanna decided to change the subject.

"To purge the system off the alien virus, just in case it is indeed an alien virus designed to infiltrate the ship`s systems." The truth was that the ex drone had committed the whole story into her eidetic memory files.

"Well, it`s been eighteen hours since the `virus` had `infiltrated our systems` Don`t you think the ship should have been in chaos right now? Look around you. Do you see any chaotic systems? Seven try and have some fun, here`s a spare padd with the story on it. Read it at your own time. It`s actually arousing, er, entertaining." B`Elanna`s cheeks coloured a bit. She has had feelings for the redhead captain for years, that was until the cool blonde came along. She knew that she stood no chance against the blonde. So the chief engineer decided to admire the redhead from a distance. It was safe this way.

 

Seven of Nine went back to her alcove at the end of the day. She wanted to see the captain but was unsure this was the right thing to do. Seven had come to the conclusion that the captain and herself could be having the same feelings about each other. So why did the captain simply ask her out on a date? As she wondered about this Seven`s mind played back what commander Chakotay said that morning`s staff meeting: "It may have been an alien virus masquerading as a cute lesbian love story." This bit of information appealed to Seven but she doubted that Janeway would even want to talk to her that evening, or at any time at all.

"Personal log, Kathryn Janeway. Weird things keep happening. I have just eaten some weirdly shaped fruits delivered by the replicator from an unknown source. Logic dictates that i should have informed Tuvok, my security chief but my instincts tell me that the fruits were harmless, or i would not be making my log just now! I think i have a secret admirer. Suffice it to say that there are a few, both men and women on this ship. God knows what i should do, let alone how should i react to them. Only a few days ago in lower decks i caught a male crew man, whom i shall not name, sniffing my hair. We were both attempting to pull out a stuck door of one of the jefferies tubes. The week before last i caught a female officer brush up her breasts against my shoulder as she passed by. God! I don`t know how to react to these scenarios. These people don`t know that i have feelings too, i just know how to hide them well. I just wished they stopped provoking me like that. If only i had a counselor on board. I won`t be responsible if one of these days, in my late night strolls through the lower decks, i screw up a female ensign and order her to keep silent about it! Computer, delete last entry."


	3. Playing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven of Nine reads Janeway`s fan fiction. The more she reads the more she realizes that she is reading a love story between two very familiar people, herself and the captain. 
> 
> The witch, Katie Janeway, instructs Seven of Nine to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late update. Here`s a short chapter and i hope to post the last one soon.

Seven of Nine sat on the dais in cargo bay two. She wanted to read the padd B`Elanna had given her that morning. The padd contained the famous fan fiction Janeway had accidentally sent to her senior officers.

_"So, Ms Seven, how do you want me to show you?"_

_"We have knowledge of the mating practices of many different species but they were all long and tedious so we purged them. Yours may prove short and efficient. Instruct us to play and we will not assimilate you. Declining our offer will cause you harm. Comply!"_

_"Ah, by playing you mean lovemaking? You`re right. It can be very therapeutic and loving if you do it with someone you really like and love."_

_"Proceed."_ The machine woman said and stood rigidly before the witch.

 

Katie Janeway stood naked before the statuesque being. She admired the muscles of her arms and thighs. Then she slowly started to circle the being. She noted the well toned gluteus maximus and the gastrocnemius muscles of the calves. This creature was beautiful and she was offering herself to Katie to teach it how to make love. Katie instructed the being to lie down on her back. She wanted some privacy and asked Seven of Nine to do something about the drones who stood guard in the chamber. The tall Borg woman slightly tilted her head sideways for a moment then announced to Katie.

 _"It is done."_ The witch watched as all the drones in the chamber walked mechanically out of the room leaving the them alone. She then told the machine woman to lie flat on the floor. The being complied.

" _Spread your legs farther apart so i can reach between your legs."_

_"Is this one of the rituals?"_

_"Shhh. Let me do my work. If you concentrate things will go smoothly. Now, pay attention!"_ Katie said. She came closer to the being lying in supine position and started kissing her on the cheek. Then she slowly moved to the side of her neck then she nuzzled an ear into her hot wet mouth. Katie kept teasing the being until Seven of Nine, in her frustration, turned her head to kiss Katie on the mouth. She seemed to be a quick study because Katie was almost overwhelmed by the deep intense kisses. The witch was getting aroused. She felt her nipples tighten and her centre throbbed deliciously.

 

" _Take off your suit of armour, Miss Seven. I want to see you."_ The witch said in a husky voice. Seven of Nine took off the gray Borg suit to reveal full human-looking breasts with erect nipples. Katie felt her mouth water and she wanted to touch them. So she did just that. She lightly caressed the nipples at the same time then started to vary the pressure of her touch as she circled them. The being beneath her arched her back up to maximize contact. Then Katie reached down and sucked one into her hot wet mouth. She felt Seven of Nine groan in pleasure. So Katie repeated the action until she felt a metallic arm guide her left arm down between Seven of Nine`s legs. Katie let the arm lead her to the hot molten heat where she found a very human anatomy which she proceeded to touch and caress until Seven of Nine climaxed in the witch`s hand.

" _So what do you think of our game?"_

 _"It is perfection. Thank you, species 5618 Human."_ The Borg woman said breathlessly. Katie the witch had a lop sided smug smile on her face."

_"You`re welcome and please call me Katie. Katie Janeway."_

 

The machine woman got up with renewed energy and pushed the witch by the shoulders causing her to stumble backwards. She fell to the deck and ended up lying flat on her back just as the Borg woman had done a few moments ago.

 

Seven of Nine spread the Witch`s legs far apart and noted the a tiny tuft of hair at the juncture of Katie`s legs. She knelt down between the legs and reached down to take a closer look at the folds.

" _You have many folds, Katie Janeway. What do i do with them?"_ Katie was caught up between arousal and laughter.

" _You pleasure me just as i did to you. Feel free to use your mo..."_ Katie`s words turned into a very satisfying moan when she felt her intimate folds were licked in the most delicious way. The varying pressures applied were just what she wanted. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation. Unfortunately it was over too soon when she climaxed in the machine woman`s mouth. The woman never stopped licking and sucking while groaning at the taste of Katie`s offering. Unbelievably the Witch felt another orgasm build up. This time she tried to postpone it, she wanted to prolong the sensation somehow but she was being treated too well that in just a few moments Katie cried out her passion. 

 

Katie still lay on the floor trying to catch her breath while Seven of Nine stood over her and waited.

 

" _No, i will not assimilate you, Katie Janeway. From now on you will remain here in this chamber and provide me with this pleasurable sensations."_

 _"You want me to live with you here? I will die without food. I am not like you plugging myself to the wall."_ Katie said.

" _We will provide for all your needs but you are only to conduct these activities with me, not the other drones."_

_"Okay but i wasn`t planning to conduct activities with anybody else. I want you, i like you, i think i love you."_

_"Love. We are incapable of love."_

_"Yes, you are. It`s hidden somewhere deep inside you. I`m sure it will come out soon enough. Keep practising."_ Katie said in the most reassuring tone she could manage in the weird situation she found herself in.

 

Seven felt flushed after reading such an intense chapter. She hoped there was more story but that seemed to be the end. She needed to contact Lieutenant Torres in the morning to find out whether there were more chapters. Seven found herself inexplicably disappointed that the story was finished. It left a gap within her which caused her to be restless and wanting more. The young woman sat where she was for a while then finally decided that if there would be no more stories she will have to go to the author and ask if Janeway could write some more. That would give her a chance to talk to the captain about the complex feelings she felt. More and more Seven believed that Commander Chakotay`s reasoning was flawed. This is not an alien virus masquerading as a cute lesbian story at all, it is a beautiful love story told by the captain, her friend.


	4. What goes on in a staff meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An intimate look into the Voyager`s senior staff meeting. Chakotay still thinks that there is a virus on board.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter. I apologize for the delayed update. This chapter is mostly in dialogue. There is a mild Chakotay bashing. So if you don`t like this chapter, feel free to skip it.

Janeway stretched her arms above her head until she heard her joints pop. She then took her jacket and put it on as she walked out of her cabin and headed to the turbo lift which will take her to the briefing room.

 

_"Good morning. Lieutenant Fisher from the Gamma shift sent me this data straight to my computer in my quarters. It contains information regarding the class M planet we will be orbiting in the next couple of days. Preliminary studies show that there are no sentient beings no larger than Terran pigs. It has breathable air and liquid water. The temperature is similar to the tropics and the Mediterranean climate. So what do you say? Shore leave?"_

 

The senior staff debated and agreed that the crew needed some time off the ship to stretch their legs on solid ground for a while. Neelix reported on the need to replenish food items and soon the meeting was coming to an end, until Tom Paris raised another issue.

_"Captain, it has come to my notice that there is a story we talked about last month..."_

" _Which story is that, Mr Paris?"_

_"The one about a virus masquerading as a cute lesbian love story. Do we know who wrote it?"_

_"If_ _the story were a virus the ship would have been affected by now. I say it is just a diversion meant for entertainment purposes."_ Seven said and looked intensely at Janeway who was seated at the head of the table.

 _"I agree with Seven, captain, but there isn`t any more stories. I have been looking forward to a new chapter every morning...It`s actually better than a holonovel."_ Torres said.

_"I disagree. The story could still be a latent virus masquerading as a cute lesbian love story which probably works very slowly, infiltrating our systems one at a time. By the time we realize what is really going on it will be too late to save any of our affected systems."_

 

Janeway pinched her forehead between a thumb and fore finger to ward off the headache she felt was coming.

 _"Are you mad, Chakotay?"_ Torres said outrageously. " _It`s the most beautiful love story ever told."_ B`Elanna said dreamily.

 _"Do you swing both ways, Torres? I thought you were heterosexual."_ Chakotay said.

 _"I don`t care what you think of me, Chakotay, and my sex life is none of your business!"_ B`Elanna said.

 

" _Agreed. I may be new to individuality and i may have found such a story irrelevant before, but now i see things differently..."_ Seven said in an uncharacteristic quiet tone, the captain noted.

 _"Perhaps the commander is of the religious order of the Nun variety. Even i can appreciate a good love story when i see one."_ Tuvok said in his usual stoic manner. Janeway snapped her head up to look at her old friend. Apparently her senior staff like the story, all except her First Officer.

 _"Commander, is it true that you are a nun? That you don`t appreciate a love story?"_ Harry Kim spoke for the first time.

_"Harry, i`m male. Men can`t be nuns. Oh, and nuns do appreciate...never mind. Do you need a lesson in Earth`s Religious History?"_

_"No, Commander. I know that nuns are female. Tuvok was only joking, can`t you tell?"_

_"...and it`s good for crew morale."_ The EMH said simply. 

 

_"Captain, i want this to be noted officially in the logs. That i feel this is a virus but everybody thinks otherwise."_

_"Noted, Commander."_ The captain said.

 

Janeway decided that she will continue to write more chapters of the fan fiction between The Machine Woman And Witch Katie. She concluded the meeting, dismissed everyone and headed off to her Ready Room. She had work to do.

 

Seven of Nine followed the captain to the Ready Room. She was on a mission to persuade the captain to write more chapters of the story. She had done research that story writers can sometime  _lose their muse_ and may need a bit of motivation to get back into writing again. She was willing to help the captain get her muse back, by whatever means that motivation may take, she was willing to help.

 

THE END.


End file.
